


Scent

by Gandalfgirl579



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Lost Love, M/M, Masturbation, Reminiscing, Romance, Scent Kink, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/Gandalfgirl579
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thought that he would never see Mike again was painful, there was no denying it. That smell, though, was at least of some comfort to Erwin, clinging to the pillows and the sheets, set deep into the bed itself. A tragic-romance drabble written for EruMike Week on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent

Erwin sighed, the sound ripped from his throat, choked out against the pillow.

The scent was fading. 

A hitch in rushed breath, breathe deep: Leather, aftershave, the aroma of sweat and musk lingering on the fabric despite its owner's lengthy absence. 

It had been two weeks now. 

A gasp, strangled, caught itself in Erwin's throat, that distinctive smell tethered in his head, bobbing lazily through the dense fog that had formed over his mind.

The thought that he would never see Mike again was painful, there was no denying it. That smell, though, was at least of some comfort, and Erwin shivered as he came, that now-lost name dying on his lips, dissipating into the fabric.

The scent was fading, slowly but surely being overpowered by his own.

Another sigh, this time shaky, sorrowful. 

Having that aroma around made it a bit easier to go on, that much was true, but there was nothing Erwin wouldn't give to have its owner back.


End file.
